Shadow SeeD
by Isleia
Summary: A secret group known as the Shadow SeeD make their presence known at Balamb Garden, but who are they? And what is their purpose?
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow SeeD**

Authoress: Isleia

Summary: A secret group known as the Shadow SeeD make their presence known at Balamb Garden, but who are they? And what is their purpose?

Disclaimer: As every author knows, Final Fantasy belongs to Square-Enix. If I owned it, I would be so stinking rich I wouldn't have to have a job. Which I just got the other day. Yay! Money! Income!

AN: On with it!

* * *

It was cold. Cold and wet. That's what happens when battle breaks out on a southern tip of Trabia. It's always cold up here. It's even worse when it's raining. 

We got here at about 0600 hours, right before sunrise. It is now 1904 hours, just before sunset.

I look up from my position and I can see the high peeks of the icy Trabia mountains and the uncaring, dangerous forests that always seem to be in the night no matter what time of day it is. The sky is clouded over, I can see no stars, only drops of water along with marble sized ice balls fall from the sky. I breathe out and I can see my own breath misting out from my lips.

"Thinking again?"

I look back to see my comrade of many years, ever since the Unspoken War.

"When do I not?"

He stands next to me in the downpour of ice and water.

"Well, we are going to head back to Garden soon. I'm not surprised that you would be thinking more than usual."

"…"

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Five years…"

"And?"

"…4 months."

"I knew you were counting." He chuckles next to me.

"Bit me, Soren." I say, turning and walking back down to camp.

"No need to get all pissy, Captain!" He says, while running to catch up with me.

We enter camp and many of the other SeeD rise to salute, but I merely mumble an 'at ease' and they continue with their duties.

Our group, we are SeeD, but we are unknown to the world. We were named Shadow SeeD. We did what we could at any given time and when all was well, we slipped away unnoticed. Usually during the night. Hence the name. Edea gave us the name and chose us herself. I felt quite honored, as did everyone else. We all took our duty seriously, but we made sure to have fun every now and then.

The Shadow SeeD were brought together a little over 10 years ago. I was only 16 when I was enlisted to be one, I was one of the youngest amongst us. I'm 26 now and am glad to finally be going back to Balamb Garden.

Garden isn't only my home, there is also someone very important to me waiting there. No, it isn't some sweetheart. It isn't even a relative. Although, I do think of him as one.

You see, about 9 years back, the Shadow SeeD came upon a town, a small one. However, when we arrived, it was no more than mere rubble and burnt wood. We had searched all over for survivors, but we only found about a dozen. They all knew each other except for one small boy. I had been the one to find him. When I had found him he had been hiding underneath a pile of leather jackets which had saved him from being burned in the fire. I found out that the boy had been adopted about a year back so no one really knew him. So while the other town's people left, I decided to take care of him. Of course, that took quite a bit of begging on my part, but I wanted to care for the lonely boy so badly.

I was able to take care of him after all. I taught him many things about fighting and other such things important things. I got plenty of help from everyone else when it came to general education. Since our medic had been a teacher once, he got a good dose of higher education. He became something of a little brother to me and a mascot to everyone else. He reminded them of what they were all fighting for. For those out there that they can save.

After one especially risky battle, I decided it would be best if he stayed at Garden. He would be much safer there. I left him there 5 years and 4 months ago. And now I would be able to see him again, after all this time.

As I walk towards a large bonfire, I can't help but wonder if he would remember me. Will he? Maybe. Just going to have to wait and see. I know I missed him, but will he have missed me? Once again, I would have to wait for that answer.

And so I sit in front of a blazing fire, the heat nearly burning my face as I warm myself up. A face appears in my mind. Peach-pale skin, dark chocolate-brown hair and blue-gray eyes look up at me with a small smile on the young face. Will he remember me?

"…Squall…"

A fellow SeeD looks concerned at the faraway look in my eyes.

"You okay Captain?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking about someone…"

* * *

AN: So, have I confused you yet? It is obvious that this guy knows Squall, but who is he? And does Squall really remember all of this? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Shadow SeeD! 

P.S. I wish to thank everyone else that has read and reviewed my past stories! Sorry I didn't post this little tid-bit earlier, but I really wanted to post it in my next story. Thanx to the following!

Kamichiee

Goo GooCutemon

Laurel Leonhart

JadeAlmasy (x2) Double Cookies!

Vergil Sparda's wife

Griever5

Shale 101 (x2) Double Cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow SeeD**

Authoress: Isleia

Summary: A secret group known as the Shadow SeeD make their presence known at Balamb Garden, but who are they? And what is their purpose?

Disclaimer: As every author knows, Final Fantasy belongs to Square-Enix. If I owned it, I would be so stinking rich I wouldn't have to have a job. Which I just got the other day. Yay! Money! Income!

AN: Just so you all know, the POV will remain under this one person's, uh, POV. Just so you know. On with it!

* * *

The continent of Balamb came into view. I take in the view from the ship's bow. Has it really been 5 years? Strange, it felt longer than that…

"Once again with the brooding, eh Captain?"

And I am once again interrupted by my white haired friend. He is an odd fellow. Not only does he have an odd name but a strange appearance as well. About 5'4" in height and thin. Pale skin no matter how many hours he's spent out in the sun. Long white hair in a braid that reaches down to his lower back. And his eyes, the left one blue, the right one purple. Strange, neh? But he's a good guy. He usually is quiet and a little shy, but since we've known each other long enough, he knows he can be himself around me.

"Hey, Soren? Have I ever told you you look like a girl with that hair?"

Soren rolls his eyes. We always have this conversation whenever I want him to get the hint that I wish to be left alone. Sometimes he doesn't always take the hint. And he does that on purpose.

"What's on your mind this time? Is it him again? There's no need to worry, you'll see him in no time."

"I was just thinking… about the past. When I first met him. When I begged the General to let me keep him. All the things I taught him. All the times I had to leave him at camp. And the look on his face every time I came back. I never got tired of that." I say, wistful smile on my face.

"Yeah, he was the team mascot. Oh, by the way, Colonel Ansem wants to see you."

"Alright."

I head towards the center of the large ship. If you took 4 White SeeD ships and put them together, that's how big our ship is. It's all black with gray and silver trim on the railings and swirled designs all over the ship. The ship looks menacing for a reason, so we don't have to deal with anyone else out in the sea. There are no symbols, save for one. On the stern of the ship is a symbol that looks like an arrowhead with two silver S's in it. The arrowhead is black with blue, silver, and purple sparkles in it. It's pure black sandstone.  
We all carry around our necks that same arrowhead without the silver S's, but also made of real black sandstone.

Apparently, there are legends about us. We've been called many things by many people. From 'Black Knights' to 'Silver Samurai.' We've heard some wild names and tales. One of my personal favorites is that we are the 'Dark Souls' and we hunt down people and devour them and in turn suck out their souls for our own dark army. Another would be the 'Silent Sirens' where we lure young maidens to the sea and we steal them away into the night, never to return. Wild, huh? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint some of you, but we do not eat people or steal maidens. We help people, regular citizens and our very own fellow SeeD.

Once at the center of the ship, I head inside towards the Colonel's quarters. I knock and a muffled 'Come in' is said from the other side. Inside is the mighty Colonel Alastor Ansem. He stands at 6'2" with a muscular frame. Long black hair that reaches the middle of his back covers equally black clothing. Piercing ice blue eyes stare at me from a strong angular face. To most, his appearance alone can make them shiver and his eyes can make them want to piss their pants. It's a different case for me, however.

"Hello, Captain."

"You wished to see me, sir?"

"Yes, have a seat."

"I'll stand, sir"

"Very well."

He always has given me a different look than everyone else. He looks at the lower classed SeeD as mere foot soldiers. He looks upon those of my rank as slightly more respectable foot soldiers. And he looks at his superior, General Auron Cyva, as a king. His rating system is odd. However, he looks at me, strangely. It always looks like he is going to jump up and devour me like one of those 'Dark Souls' would. Hunger is always in his eyes whenever he sets his eyes on me. And I know why.

Long time ago, I just ignored that look as if it was nothing. I just thought he was angry because I upped a rank before he did. Whatever. We were only equals for about 3 weeks before he went up in rank. I didn't understand what that look was all about until a victory party we had about 8 years back. Everyone was either drunk or tipsy. I, thankfully, was tipsy. The Colonel was drunk. When I helped him get back to his quarters, he had pinned me down on the bed and proceeded to make out and undress me. Of course, I freaked out, punched him square in the jaw, and ran like a mad man.

That wasn't the last time he tried something. Every time after that he was sober so he was more focused. He tried nearly everything. From subtle hints to kissing me full on the lips in front of the entire crew. That man still hasn't given up. I try to keep my guard up as much as possible, but I can't help it if it slips every now and then. I'm only human.

But my guard is on full alert, hence why I'm standing instead of sitting. Last time I 'had a seat' he had me half naked in under 5 seconds.

"We should be arriving at the shore of Balamb continent in about 2 hours. I just thought you would want to know since I know you're eager to see someone."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for the update. Is there anything else?"

"Actually, yes there is."

I regret every time I say that. He always makes his move then and I'm always unprepared. Soon enough I'm pinned against the wall with his large frame hovering over mine, his right hand holding my arms above my head while his left explores my body.

"You know, Captain, you're _very_ beautiful."

I never understood what he saw in me, but I have been told that I have a pretty or handsome face. I stand at about 5'9" with a slender, but strong body. My hair is shoulder length and light brown. My eyes are what most people like about my physical features, I have a pair of gray-green eyes that change with my emotions. I'm sure that right now they're the neutral shade, gray. They turn more green when my feelings are strong and more gray when I could care less.

"Apparently, sir."

"Will you ever give me a good, strong reaction?"

"The day you let me go without a fight?"

He merely chuckles. "Very well."

Suddenly he lets me go. He's never done that before. I'm sure the shock is obvious because he is staring hard into my eyes. He must see the green in there.

And soon enough, I'm back against the wall again. This time his lips are on my throat while he grinds his hips into mine.

"So beautiful…"

I can't help but gasp at the double pleasure. You would too if you had this happening to you when you haven't gotten any in however many years. But there was no way in hell I'm letting him win. I'm able to slide to the left and rip open the door, but before I can leave he's behind me with his hands on my hips.

"One of these days, _Captain_, I will have you…"

He nips at my neck and grinds himself into me one last time before letting go, allowing me to leave. I walk quickly outside for some air. Why did it always end up that way?

The crew is looking at me with knowing looks on their faces. Of course, everyone knew about the Colonel's 'thing' for me. How could anyone not? What with him practically screwing me with his eyes! Horny basterd.

"Captain! Hey, you okay?"

I look to the left to see Soren with a concerned look. Of course he knew there was only one thing to make me react like this.

"What the hell do you think?"

He shrinks back. "Whoa! Okay, sorry! I know what kind of effect Colonel 'Hungers-for-you' has on you."

I see other SeeD look at me with sympathetic looks on their faces. They know how freaky that man can be, whether he's trying to seduce to torture.

I announcement bell rang out. _"Captain Shirack Highlander, to the bridge. I repeat, Captain Shirack Highlander, to the bridge."_

Soren looks to me, "That's you."

"I hope that means we'll be getting to Balamb sooner than later. Cause I've got another reason why I need to get off this ship."

Just 2 more hours. I just keep telling my mind that. 2 more hours and I can get off this Hyne-damned ship and away from Colonel 'Hungers-for-me.'

I've got a while to wait…

* * *

AN: Well, now you all have a nice description of what he looks like and his name! I made that name up from random sources, as well as the General and Colonel. The General's personality will be like Auron's from FFX, but he'll be slightly more laid back. The Colonel is a given. He'll be very serious most of the time, but when he gets alone time with Shirack, look out! Bitch in heat! Except, he's a dude… Whatever, any who! Shirack is somewhat like Squall, except more expressive with his emotions. And he will be saying the trademark Squall "Whatever" whenever he is thinking to much, or whenever I feel. Whatever! Heh… Just hope you people like it!

P.S. An answer to naysayfire's review. I am going to shove the FFVIII plot in here, but only for the sake of getting Squall and Shirack to meet again. They'll meet after the events of the game. There will be some background story to their relationship and then I'll work from there. Should be interesting! Read on!

Oh, and R&R if you please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow SeeD**

Authoress: Isleia

Summary: A secret group known as the Shadow SeeD make their presence known at Balamb Garden, but who are they? And what is their purpose?

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII tis be Square-Enix's. Never has and never will be mine. Be we can all still dream. Le sigh.

AN: Shirack's POV, unless I say otherwise. Also, chapter lengths are going to vary because sometimes I can be on a roll, but then my muses can turn to mush. So, yeah, that should be it! Story time, kiddies!

* * *

It doesn't seem to have changed much, though it does look like it got a new paint job. I wonder when that happened? Whatever. I'll ask the Headmaster about it when I see him. As our rather large group heads towards Balamb Garden, I can see that plenty of the students are curious about us. Hell, I would be too if all of the sudden this group of people dressed for a funeral came waltzing into my Garden. Well, this is my Garden, but you know what I mean.

The General is leading us in, just like a leader should. Yet it is I that is walking beside him with Colonel Ansem (a.k.a. Colonel Hungers-for-me) to his left. General Auron Cyva. He is without a doubt what one would expect from an outstanding leader. Strong, tall, well built, and aged. He's got this internal wisdom about him that cannot be explained, and yet, he usually acts like a retired General than one on active duty. He is a hard man to understand. Since one of his eyes is permanently closed and hidden behind sunglasses, it's hard to tell what he's feeling or thinking…

"Glad to be back?"

Or when he is about to speak since his red collar covers the bottom half of his face. He's one of the few of us wearing something other than blue or black.

"Yes, sir. It's good to be back."

"Can't wait to see a certain someone, can you?"

I smile. "No, sir, I can't."

I turn to look behind me. Everyone has a serious look on their faces, but I know well enough that they're quite happy to be back here. It's been five years since I've been back to Garden. For some, like the Colonel and Soren, it's been longer.

Although I am also happy to be back, I can't help but be nervous as well. What will Squall look like now? I've heard that his name is actually quite well known. Apparently he's done pretty amazing stuff. I knew he would do something good with himself, I just didn't expect him to get so popular all of the sudden.

Another thing bothers me. Will he remember me? Although it hasn't been that long since we've last seen each other, I wouldn't be too surprised if he forgot me. After all, I did give him Shiva, the GF. I gave it to him as a parting gift as well as a ring I gave him. He always had this thing about lions, so I got him a ring with a winged lion engraved in it. I just hope that even if he has forgotten me, that he will at least still have those.

Our group of about a dozen walk into the front hall. Now people are really looking. Looking forward I see the Headmaster and his wife standing and waiting with smiles on their faces. I can tell that they at least are happy to see us. The General already informed them that we were coming, but it looks like they didn't tell many people of our arrival.

A group of people stand behind the Headmaster and Mrs. Kramer, none of them seem familiar to me, except one. His ear length brown hair is fashioned in a way which makes it look like he just got out of bed. Blue-gray eyes scan our group with a cautious look to them. As he frowns, a scar on his forehead crinkles slightly. He looks so much like him, but is it?

The General steps forward and solutes. "Headmaster, Mrs. Kramer, it is good to be home. I hope our entrance didn't startle anyone."

The Headmaster, looking pretty much the same, stretches out a hand. "No need to be so formal, General, it's good to have you back. All of you."

The General shakes Headmaster Cid's hand in return. The group that surrounds Mrs. Kramer seems confused. I guess Headmaster Cid didn't tell them or our arrival either. Mrs. Kramer turns to us and smiles.

"Welcome home my Shadow SeeD. It has been so long since we last met. Let me introduce you. These young individuals are the ones that stopped Sorceress Ultimecia from taking over our world."

I had remembered hearing about that event, but I had no idea that it had been our very own that had been the saviors. There were two blondes, one male, one female. Three brunettes, two male, one female. And one girl with black hair. The one with black hair was the only one not in a uniform, so that most likely meant she wasn't part of Garden, but she did play a role against Ultimecia.

"This is Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, Rinoa Heartilly, and Commander Squall Leonhart."

I had been paying little attention until that last name, then my mind went on full alert. That's him? I hadn't expected him to look so…dark. He seemed to have this permanent scowl to his face. What happened? Was it because of the war against the sorceress? Or…was it because I left him here? Alone…

"Matron has told us about the Shadow SeeD. It is good to finally meet all of you."

He sounds so formal. His voice has gotten deeper too. And he is at least an inch shorter than I am, maybe less. The little cub has grown up.

I see Soren out of the corner of my eye, staring at me. I'm sure he's wondering what I was going to do once I saw Squall again. I had told Soren all the things that I would tell Squall once I met up with him again. But now that I'm standing, literally no more than four feet away from him, I can't say a word. I'm afraid…that he's forgotten.

"Commander Leonhart, I am General Auron Cyva, leader of the Shadow SeeD. With me are my most skilled officers, Colonel Alastor Ansem and Captain Shirack Highlander."

He looked at all three of us in turns. Not one bit of remembrance in his eyes. He really has forgotten us, all of us, even me.

* * *

I noticed something today during the meeting we had. The ring. He still had it. I didn't know if he still had Shiva with him, but just seeing that ring was enough. He must have some kind of memories in the back of his mind.

Headmaster Cid felt it was necessary for all of us to have a 'Welcome Home' party. Seemed like all of students at garden were invited. Tons of them had questions, the main one being asked was how they could become a Shadow SeeD. I told them that that information was classified, when in reality I have no idea.

At one point in the evening, someone begged if they could see a fighting demonstration between two Shadow SeeD. It had apparently been this Selphie that had asked. General Cyva seemed to like the idea too.

"A demonstration? Why not? It is a party after all! Highlander! Ansem! To the floor!"

Of course he had to put me out there. Against Alastor, no less.

SeeD and students alike gathered in a large circle surrounding Alastor and I. Oh, this should be good. A nice, large audience.

"Ready positions!"

The General is just loving this. I set into position. I move my left leg back and my right forward. Shoulder width. I set my sword, which is a traditional samurai sword, in both hands. I then position my sword diagonally in front of me, the tip of my blade slanted to the right. (AN: For those of you who can't see that, think of the position Squall uses in the game.)

Alastor pulls out his twin katana and twirls them in his hands before pointing them both in front of him, blades crossed. His left foot points forward and in front of him, while his right points to his right, behind his left foot.

I take a quick look around me. It seems like the group of saviors notice my stance, especially Squall. Well, why wouldn't he? I trained him in same style I use…

"And…FIGHT!"

* * *

AN: I swore that I wouldn't to cliff hangers, but what author actually follows that guideline? Another reason why I'm stopping now is because I've got to work tomorrow and I already worked today, so my feet are killing me!

As for the story thus far, Squall and Shirack have met, but Squall doesn't seem to remember him…yet. I promise there will be a larger development next chapter between Shirack and Squall and more info on the mysteries of the Shadow SeeD. Until then, R&R, don't R&R, kweh? Anything works. Seeya pitas!


End file.
